


the good, the bad, and the ugly truth

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [79]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm the bad guy + I tried to be the good guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good, the bad, and the ugly truth

Clarke didn’t know if she or Murphy were more unhappy when ALIE’s minions dumped her into the bunker with him.

“Been overthrown, princess?” He sneered as she lay on the ground, catching her breath. The stairs had not been kind to her limbs or back on her way down.

She glared, ignoring the pain shooting down her neck as she twisted her head in his direction. “You smell like a dead carcass.” 

“You’re the first to complain.”

“Am I the first to see you recently, then?” She spat back immediately with sarcasm. 

“Weeks,” he mumbled bitterly, entirely sincere.

She paused, because he had said it so quietly, she figured that he hadn’t meant for her to hear. It must have shown on her face, because his expression grew vicious. Before he could snipe back at her, she cut him off. “We’re going to be together for the foreseeable future. We should at least try and tolerate each other.”

“Fuck you, Clarke.”

She watched him retreat and sighed, though her ribs protested. ALIE was a sadistic bitch, that she could say with certainty.

* * *

The next week was filled with silence as she and Murphy moved around each other, always keeping a wide berth. Luckily there were multiple bedrooms and plenty of common space, otherwise blood might have been shed. 

* * *

“Turn it up.” 

From the couch, Murphy craned his head around in surprise, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“What?” Clarke said, gesturing with the knife she was using to spread peanut butter on her sandwich (at least ALIE had the decency to supply them with good food while they were imprisoned). “I like this show.”

He stared blankly at her. “You like this show.”

“Yes,” she snapped. “Zombies are preferable to the shitastic way our world ended. So I like it. Now turn it up.”

He snorted, but obliged.

Clarke almost felt like smiling.

* * *

“Never have I ever given a righteous speech.”

Clarke glared as she drank.

“Never have I ever named my knife.”

Murphy flipped her off and took his sip of whiskey. 

“Never have I ever hooked up with Bellamy Blake.”

Clarke scoffed, leaving her glass on the ground. Murphy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Seriously? You two never?”

“Never.”

“The kids had a bet going, you know.”

“You’re such a liar.”

“They did, but of course I’m a liar. I’m the bad guy, remember?” 

Clarke snored. “You’ve killed, what, five people? Yeah, you’re the ‘bad guy’ out of the two of us.”

“This a competition now?”

“If it is, I’ve got you beat a thousand fold.”

“See, I don’t regret the kills I’ve made. You do. How bad can you be if you cry yourself to sleep every night over it? You don’t see me getting all weepy.”

Clarke glared at him, something hot and heavy pressing in her chest. “Right. Because I’m the good guy. I’m always trying to be the good guy. And where has that gotten me? Hunted, alone, now imprisoned with your sorry ass.”

“Come to the dark side then. We have better whiskey.”

A laugh escaped Clarke, and miracle of miracles, one side of Murphy’s mouth quirked up in something that might be considered the start of a smile. Her amusement faded soon, though, because her guilt was needy. It never let her feel much else for long.

So she raised her glass and tipped it back, draining the last of her drink, and watched through the bottom of her cup as Murphy did the same. 


End file.
